


To Boldly Go

by cmk418



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Amy & Penny discuss 'Star Trek'
Relationships: Amy/Penny
Kudos: 5





	To Boldly Go

“Have you ever watched ‘Star Trek’?” Amy asked.

“Leonard tried. I wanted to see that one with Benedict Cumberbatch, but the whole time Sheldon kept saying that Ricardo Montalban was the real Khan and that we should protest it.”

“Did you know that the Federation had a whole etiquette set up for when they would voyage into a new galaxy or planet?”

“Sounds perfectly boring to me. They could just go down and plant a flag without having to learn stuff. I think that learning stuff was just there to teach us a lesson.”

“Well, sometimes, when you’re exploring new territory, you have to tread carefully so as not to spook the natives,” Amy traced Penny’s fingertips with her own.

“Oh-kay.”

“And sometimes, it’s good to learn new things, get a feel for the terrain, the local customs, so you don’t inadvertently upset anyone.” Amy slowly moved her hand up to Penny’s neck and tangled in her hair.

“So how did they- how did they conquer anybody?”

“They didn’t. Their journey was to explore new worlds, to boldly go, where no man-“

“Or woman-“

“Has gone before.”

“Amy, is this still a metaphor or are you going to kiss me?”  



End file.
